This invention pertains to a kit designed for the construction of electric circuits and particularly to circuit kits to be used in laboratories and in the educational field.
In general, the prior art electric circuits obtained with the usual methods do not accurately reflect the theoretical operating diagram. Furthermore, because soldering is required in the prior art circuits in order to connect the electronic components in these circuits, it is not possible to reuse the components in other circuits, as they may be damaged during an unsoldering operation.